1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a typing practice apparatus, a typing practice method, and a typing practice program, suitable for practicing typing of a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the frequency of using computers is increasing, and the input to the computer is generally done through a keyboard having many keys arranged thereon. However, since it is hard for beginners to remember the arrangement of the keys on the keyboard, it is not easy for beginners to smoothly do key input (hereinafter, it is called ‘typing’). Practice is necessary to smoothly type to some extent, and various typing practice methods and pieces of apparatus are proposed.
For example, JP-A-2002-268534 discloses a practice method suitable for typing without seeing text prepared beforehand while a player listening to conversation, for instance. According to this method, a computer reproduces music, it has player input the lyric of the music, and it compares the inputted characters with the characters of the correct lyric to determine whether accurate input is done.
In the meantime, in view of smooth typing, it is recommended that the individual keys on a keyboard are pressed down by proper fingers. However, in the practice method described in the Reference above, the correctness of the inputted characters is simply determined, it is not determined whether the keys have been pressed down by the proper fingers, and thus the player cannot know whether typing has been done by the proper fingers. Therefore, the practice method has a problem that it is difficult to improve typing techniques.